Portia and Effie Utsukushii
Portia and Effie are the oldest twin daughters and youngest children of Regan and Buddy Jr.. They were born on June 25, 2087. Portia Portia Rose is the oldest daughter of Regan and Buddy Utusukushii and the second youngest. Appearance Portia has long, curly black hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. She her twin are the shortest of the family and are often called Shrimp or Squirt. She always is tan due to her love of outdoors. Personality Portia's love for fashion makes her stand out from the rest of her family. She is always drawing new clothing designs on random napkins or her hands and arms. She is never without a pen. Her creativity is one of her many talents besides, athletics. Like her mom, Portia lives to surf and is very good at it. She has won many trophies and medals. Porita can also dance and is in competitive dance. She can be very sarcastic and stubbern like her mom. She is also extremely smart and an honor student. Relationships Effie Utsukushii Effie is Portia's younger twin sister and the two are very close. They both dance in the same dance team. You never see one without the other. Peeta Utsukushii Peeta is Portia's favorite older brother and the closest to him. He is almost eight years older then her and is very protective. Effie "Size is no guarantee of strength, look at Effie!" '-Cato regarding his younger sister.' Effie Utsukushii is the youngest child of Buddy Jr. and Regan Utsukushii. History Effie Scarlette Utsukushii was born on June 25th. She is the youngest and smallest of 8 children in her family. She lives in Kauai with her family. Appearance Effie has long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. She and her twin are the shortest of the family and are often called names like Shrimp and Squirt. She's incredibly skinny, and sometimes looks anorexic, but she isn't. She's tan due to her love of surfing. To the dismay of others, she also has a six-pack. Personality Effie is heavily influenced by her dance teacher, Abby Leigh, a very strict and harsh woman. Effie is very serious about manners and being "proper", as that is the Abby Leigh's way. Effie is a classic girly girl with impeccable manners, and often gets on her brothers when they're messy and gross. Effie is a perfectionist and extremely punctual, however, she is known for being bright and bubbly and "as sweet as sugar." Effie is a very cute girl and many guys at school like her. Effie isn't the smartest girl, and is often oblivious to bad things that happen around Dancing Effie is a very dedicated dancer, and she has been since she was 2. She's been dancing with Abby Leigh Dancer Effie1.jpg|Effie dancing Effie2.jpg|Effie again Effie3.png|Effie on the beach Effie4.jpg|Effie modeling for Abby Leigh's ads Effie5.jpg|Effie again Company since she could walk and is often considered Abby's favorite dancer. Effie is almost always on the the Abby's pyramid and gets the most solos of the dancers, and she has never been on probation. Effie says that dancing is her passion (even more so than surfing), and she couldn't dance she would die. She's earned the most first place's and trophys of any girl on Abby Leigh's dance team. Her mother, Regan was one of Abby Leigh's favorite students when she was young and her grandmothers, April and Kami, danced with Abby Leigh when they were young. Relationships Portia Utsukushii Portia is Effie's older twin sister and the two are very close. They both dance in the same dance team and practice surfing together. You never see one without the other. Cato Utsukushii Cato is one of Effie older brothers, he's sporty and protective of her and is one of the few brothers that actually takes Effie's advice. He thinks very highly of his sister. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pages Category:AprilShowers101's Pictures Category:Regan and Buddy Jr.'s Kids Category:Females Category:Twins Category:Dance Mom's Pictures Category:April and Luke's Grandkids Category:Buddy and Kami's Grandchildren Category:OCs Category:OC Kids Category:2nd generation Category:Yougotburned's Pages Category:Yougotburned's Pictures Category:2087 Births